Her Boys
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: After Sakura comes back, she looks different, and everybody sees it. Especially her best friends Sasuke and Naruto. What is she going to do with two boys all over her? Use them to her advantage of course. -SasuSakuNaru-
1. Comeback Kid

**Author: **KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I only own my story.

* * *

"Aren't you mega excited Sakura?" Ino asked her best friend over the phone. The rose petal haired teen smiled at her friends' enthusiasm as she was packing her bags for the trip back home. It was finally the time she was coming back home after six months. A loss of one of her family's companies had caused her family to move to Florida for a while and Sakura could say even though it was a troublesome, it was fun.

The sun was always out shining down on her and her life even through the dark time, giving her an amazing tan. The views and sites were beautiful every where she went. Every palm tree, every little view she got of the oceans and shores. Every sunset and every corner she turned she saw amazing boys and men of all ages eyeing her like the last piece of hard candy, and she wasn't going to lie, she loved attention when she got it.

"Yes, Ino, I'm excited. It's just that it's been so long. Do you think everyone will accept me after all this time?" Sakura asked as she placed her favorite white and gold tennis dress in her suitcase. It was true, Sakura was a nervous wreck as she continued to pack everything. While staying in Florida she had a couple flings and her fair share of boyfriends. Guys always loved her for looks and her wild childness she gained as soon as she made her way down there and got out her protective shell, but she managed to keep her virginity of course.

She still would miss everything. All the friends she made, all the hearts she broke, all the memories that were gained in the back seats of cars and in hotel rooms. Sure, it sounded kind of trashy, but she wasn't going to lie to herself, she loved the new her and she going to embrace it once she made her way back to Konoha. Nothing was going to stop her from being herself, even if her friends wanted to disown her because of the change.

She slightly coughed to bring her friend back into reality. "You still here Sakura?"

She nodded to herself and threw in a pair of boots in a suit case next to her clothes. "Yeah, Ino, I'm still here." She mumbled while reaching for a string bikini.

"Do you want me to tell me everyone that you're coming?" The blonde asked while sounding excited.

She tried to sound as perky as her friend and smiled. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Okay, I'll call you back when I get the responses." Ino said quickly before she hung up. She couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news.

Sakura dropped her cell phone on the bed and collapsed on the bed, knocking some of her stuff off the bed and onto the cherry red wood floor. Sakura remembered the main reason, the only reason why she would go back. Her two favorite boys. Naruto and Sasuke. Just thinking of them put a smile on her almost teary face. Sasuke was the boy she had a whole text message conversation with and leaked out some things she never meant to say, but in the end afterward they became good friends and were always together.

Then there was Naruto. The goofy boy who could put a never ending smile on her face when she needed it. It was when she got moved next to Naruto in Language Arts class, he always made her laugh. At first it was kinda weird, because she didn't talk to people who didn't talk to her, but when he was talking to the person behind her, Kiba Inuzuka, who got in trouble and was now in isolation, he said something funny, and they never stopped talking since then.

Even though Sasuke and Naruto were rivals yet friends at the same time, she always made sure to hang out with the both of them at lunch, and class groups considering they were all in the same classes. The three of them enjoyed one another's company and never regretted it. When she had to tell her friends she had to leave, it was heart breaking, but not as heart breaking as when she had to tell her two favorite boys.

It was the year of seventh grade when she met them and the never parted ways until the third year of high school when she had to break them the news. As soon as she whispered out the words, she felt her heart skip a beat and when the silence was too long, she felt her heart hammering in her chest, feeling as if her insides were caving in. The whole silence broke when she began to cry. Her body moving and racking up and down without control. Sasuke and Naruto embraced her in their arms with seldom looks on their faces. The three were sixteen at the time and now she was seventeen and changes had to occur over time.

Now she was different, they also had to be different themselves. In fact, she couldn't wait to see them. A grin spread across her face as her stomach bubbled up with excitement. Her boys were going to be hers again no matter what. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at the picture still left on her night table with the three of them in it. If she was correct, they were going to be more attractive than ever and she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off.

* * *

"Tch, bastard." He muttered while peeling off his sweaty black wife-beater. After he peeled off the damp and fowl smelling clothing, he threw it in the corner and flopped on the bed with his back to the bed. He just finished playing basketball with Itachi and you could say he didn't go easy on him.

It was a pretty hot and heavy game. Every time Itachi would score, Sasuke would score and so on and so fourth. It was a never ending competition and Sasuke had to win. Ever since Sasuke learned how to play basketball, courtesy of Itachi, Sasuke has only one ten times. Sure that sounds like a lot, but if you compare it to the tens of times they played, it made the younger Uchiha prodigy feel inferior to the older prodigy, but this game was especially unfair. At least to Sasuke it was.

The sun was beating down on their bodies. Drawing sweat from every nook and cranny of their well being. Making their hair mat down to their faces. Salty tasting water dripping from their foreheads and temples. The shirts they were wearing were sticking to their athletic muscular bodies. The air was pure stale and judging from the swear pouring off their bodies proved there was no breeze. The only kinda breeze they got was when they made jump shots or had to spin past each other.

Sasuke seethed at the memory of his brothers' victory and his demise. They were timing the game on Sasukes' watch and there was only a minute and twenty five seconds left and it was tie with Itachi gaining control of the ball. He bounced it three times, then dribbled up the court, and threw it towards the hoop. The blue and red basketball hit the backboard and fell into the hoop and only to bounce right out.

A minute and five seconds. Sasuke ran towards the ball and instantly caught it in his long fingers. Thirty five seconds. Sasuke ran to the basket and made it towards the three pointer line. Fifteen seconds. Sasuke then took the jump shot. The younger Uchiha watched with anticipation as the ball moved through the air over to the goal closer and closer. Five seconds. The ball bounced against the back board and into the basket, but as soon as the ball fell into the basket, Sasuke's watch went off. Sasuke smiled at his victory until his brother pointed out that it didn't count.

"What the hell do you mean that it doesn't count?" He questioned his brother as he turned around with a glare on his sweaty and flushed face.

"The ball didn't go all the way in the basket before your watch went off." Itachi stated.

"That's bullshit Itachi." The angry prodigy claimed at his older brother.

"What I say goes and it didn't go all the way in. So it's a tie, live with it Sasuke." He countered before walking off the court towards the sliding glass door. Sasuke just stared at the path his ass of a brother just walked on and wanted to throw some gasoline on it and a light a match. He knew his brother would pull a jackass move on him if he won or not. Sasuke glared at the ceiling at the memory. Even though neither him nor his brother won, it still felt like he took him down a notch without him trying.

He rolled his eyes when he felt his cellphone vibrate on his nightstand. He quickly grabbed it and answered. "Hello." Sasuke mumbled into the cellphone.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Oh, hi Ino," He answered sounding a little upset that he forgot to check the caller I.D. "What do you want?"

"Sakura's coming back." The blonde squealed in his ear. Even though he was shocked, he didn't show it, but the feeling in his stomach and his heart rate certainly felt it. "Sasuke, you still there?" Ino asked sounding a little worried.

He nodded to himself and shook off the feeling. "Yes Ino, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

She rolled her eyes at his response. "Yeah, but aren't you a little excited?"

"Yes Ino, I'm jumping with glee." He stated with sarcasm while getting off his bed.

She sucked her teeth. "Fine, I'll go call someone else that'll care a lot more than you."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, you do that Ino." He mumbled while taking off his musky smelling basketball shorts. He touched his screen to end the call and threw his phone on the bed. Sasuke then walked over to his bathroom and flicked on the lights, letting every dark colored thing he had in there spring to life in seconds. His bathroom consisted nothing but his favorite colors. The cool colors, like blues, silvers, purples, blacks, and a little bit of red or white here and there with some of his stuff covered in his family crest.

He walked over to a towel rack and grabbed an onyx fuzzy towel with the Uchiha crest present printed largely across going vertical. Sasuke took the towel and placed it on his black toilet seat before turning on the hot water in the shower instantly creating steam in the air. He then stripped off his boxers and stepped under the boiling hot waterfall the shower was producing and let his head rest against the marble shower wall. Sasuke thought as he continued to feel the water pour down his skin. He remembered Sakura from the first couple of days of school in seventh grade. He would always toy with her by smirking at her when she would look at him for long periods of time. Sasuke even remembered the first time he talked to her. It was a simple question, but it got her to like him and blush.

"_Your name's Sakura right?" _

Yeah, who ever knew a question so simple could make him so attached to her for a long time. Sasuke then moved his head from the shower wall and looked down at the water pouring from the shower head and watch it pour down like true rain fall and hit the ground and then swirl around on the black tile like a whirlpool and get sucked into the silver drain.

Then the Uchiha felt himself smile while looking at the waters journey. He remembered Sakura's and his texting conversations. It was how they became real close. Their conversations were interesting, sometimes talking about others, sometimes even talking about sex. The thought of her coming home sparked an old feeling, that couldn't be described. He thought back then that he had feelings for her, but then pushed them to the side out of being an Uchiha and the fact that his grades were declining pretty bad. Then when she told him and Naruto the news, it actually somewhat effected him. That's when he realized he had actual feelings for her.

Now he was feeling many emotions at once. Anticipation, excitement, nervousness, wonder, curiosity, it was honestly all too much for him. He was the kind of guy with one emotion all the time, which is basically neutrality, and he wanted to keep it that way forever. Of course he had the occasional anger and jealousy of his brother, but it's what they did as siblings so it was something he didn't mind actually feeling.

He reached the bottle of body wash and a wash cloth while he began glaring at the shower wall. Now that she was coming back, Naruto was going to be in his way, again. Sure, last time they vowed to each other that they were gonna stay away and stay friends, but now things were different, and most likely she was going to be different. He needed to have her to himself this time. He wasn't going to let his blonde best friend get in the way, no matter what.

* * *

"God, she didn't have to be such a bitch about it." Naruto grumbled after he shut his room door. His mom had a fit on him because of his report card came in. He had been getting pretty good grades until during half the semester his mind started wandering off to a certain girl. She caused him to wander off during class and other things. Even during lunch, his favorite subject of the day. It was insane. It all started when she sent him a text message a couple weeks before school ended. It was simple, but still was imbedded in his mind for last couple of weeks and still haunted him till this day.

The sunny blond then sat on his computer chair and ended looking at a picture on his dresser directly in front of his face. A picture that was taken by the year book staff with Sakura back in eighth grade at the valentines dance. Naruto just stared at the picture with deep sea orbs. It was him and her. The way he wanted it to be, but of course there was always his competition. Sasuke. Sasuke was originally in the picture until he cut him out of course. Sasuke was like a brother to him and he would do any thing for him. He just didn't want a picture of his competition next to what he wanted.

He heard his phone from under him in his back pocket and instantly reached for it. "Hello." Naruto said with a grin, all these good memories couldn't wipe the happiness off his face.

Her face was already graced with a huge smile. She knew he would care more. "Hey, Naruto."

"Oh, what's up Ino?" He replied with interest. She _never_ calls him unless something's happening.

"I just wanted to tell you Sakura's coming back." Ino stated excitedly over the phone once more.

Naruto instantly sprang up out his chair and looked straight at the picture on his night table. "Do you know when?" He asked sternly. He wanted details as soon as possible.

She shrugged due to the fact she honestly didn't know. "Uh, she said maybe tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks Ino, I have to go." He mumbled while scratching the back of his neck.

She grew confused. "Okay, bye."

As soon as Naruto heard those two words he closed touched the end button and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked at the calendar he had on his wall. Today was Thursday and according to Ino she's coming on Friday. He had to do something to keep her off his mind. If he didn't, he would go insane from waiting even. Naruto then whipped out his phone and glanced at the numbers. It was five thirteen. Yeah he was definitely gonna go crazy if didn't do something soon. He would have to go to the person who keeps him sane, the person he doesn't wanna see right now, the person that was his 'boy' partner in crime.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Review please. :)**

**!(-KinkyK)**


	2. Welcome Home

**Author: **KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I only own my story.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do about this? You know things aren't gonna be the same right?" He asked while sharing a look with his best friend.

Sasuke looked at him and rolled his eyes. He was really avoiding the conversation right now. When Naruto called him and told him he was right outside, he cringed and fought the urge to lie about the fact that he wasn't home. Even though it was obvious since his car is in the driveway. "I don't know. We might have to deal with it when it comes down to it."

He narrowed his eyes at him. "That doesn't help Sasuke. Things are gonna change when Sakura comes back! We're gonna change when she comes back." He mumbled while looking down at his shoes.

He deeply sighed and then paused the video game he was playing. "I know, but talking about it isn't gonna make it any better. It might even make it worse for the both of us."

Naruto looked up from the stain on his shoelace to his friend's face. "How would it make it worse?"

"Think about it. If we sit here and make promises about how we're not gonna go after her or how we could take turns or some other bullshit, it's just not gonna work. It's probably just going to blow up in our faces. When Sakura gets here, we just have to let nature take its course and see how everything plays out. Am I not right?" He asked his friend while turning around to face him.

He sucked his teeth with a nod. "Okay, fine you're right, but we still need to talk about something. I mean, we have to get all this awkwardness out before she gets here tomorrow."

Sasuke's hand tightened around the game controller. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes! See? It's really close and I don't know what to do. I just feel like it's gonna be one huge awkward fest filled with awkwardness from awkwardness and beyond."

He sat still for a moment before he got up and went to turn the game console off. "Okay, fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I feel like we should have some type of rules." He started with a fold of his arms.

He nodded and sat on the edge on of his bed. "Rules like?"

"We can't pursue her unless she pursues us back. It's only fair. I mean, it would be complete bullshit if she happened to cling to me, and you being the dick that you are, happens to break the chances I ever had with her." He stated with a couple hand gestures.

Sasuke peered down at the cell phone in his hand before looking back at Naruto. "Alright, that sounds fair enough, anything else?"

He played with the hole in his shorts momentarily, before he shook his head. "None that I can think of."

"I have one," he began while turning on his television, "we can't sabotage each other, no matter how bad we want to, we just can't."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and nodded. "That sounds cool. But, I know what I'm about to say is completely pointless, but what if Sakura has changed?"

He shrugged. "Everyone changes eventually. We've changed, I'm sure she's changed in someway too."

"Yeah, that's true, but still. There's always that possibility of her being someone we don't know anymore."

Sasuke gave him a blank look after he paused from looking at the television guide. "I didn't let you in my house to let you talk about your feelings and to get girly on me."

He sucked his teeth and refolded his arms. "I can't help it that I think and actually have feelings unlike you with your robot self."

He tersely looked at him before looking back at the television. "Hm."

"Exactly, but seriously though. I'm just saying we should be prepared for the worst. Sakura could be like a preppy chick that shops from the same stores as everyone else, or like one of those incredibly plain girls that just makes you cringe at the sight of her, _or _she could be one of those hot girls who are really easy to get in bed with, _or_–."

"Please, if you want to keep your teeth and not have braces again, I advise you to shut the fuck up." He stated while glaring at him.

He returned the same glare. "First of all, I'm just throwing stuff out there, and second, don't bring up my dark past of braces. That's top secret stuff."

Sasuke scoffed while turning the channel. "The things you're throwing out there seem improbable, and everyone knew about your braces. You'd put foil on them, walk around with Killer Bee, and have stupid rap battles with him."

He narrowed his blue eyes. "First off, you never know, and two, that's also a part of my dark past, so shut the fuck up."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what do you wanna do now? We just killed fifteen minutes, and we have the rest of the day to go." He mumbled nonchalantly while noticing his friend's glum face.

Naruto slumped in the computer chair to the floor. "Ugh, what are we gonna do?"

"I dunno, we could–." He paused and reached for his phone. His permanent frown managed to look sadder when he noticed it was Ino calling. "Ino's calling me."

"So? Answer it. It could be important."

He gave him a blank look. "Or it could be that she just wants to invite somewhere she knows I'm not going to–."

"Fuck you Sasuke, just answer it!" Naruto stated while gesturing to the phone.

He loudly groaned before he answered and put it on speakerphone. "Hello?"

"Gosh, what you took you so long? Never mind, don't answer that. Well, Hinata and me are at the mall and we got this great idea to have a welcome back get together for Sakura. And we were wondering if you and Naruto, cause I know he's totally over there, would like to come and help us plan it."

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. The blonde just shrugged while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sure Ino, that sounds completely fantastic." He mumbled in reply.

She scoffed. "Gosh, Sasuke, you don't have to sound so excited, well we're here in the food court at Leaf Mall, so we'll see you guys when you get here. Byeee."

He hung up his phone and got off the bed. "Looks like we have time to kill."

"Never in my life I thought I would be so happy for Ino's existence." Naruto said to himself while getting off the floor.

Sasuke lightly chuckled from inside his closet. "You and me both."

* * *

"Ugh, Sasuke please. I'm dying, lemme have some of your water." He pleaded while coughing into the crack of his elbow.

He looked at him before taking a sip out the container in his hand. "Why are you choking? You just had ice cream."

"Ice cream makes my throat dry okay? Just give me your damn water." Naruto commanded while reaching for the cup.

He quickly moved it away from his grasp. "No."

He knit his brows in sad frustration. "Sasuke, _why_?" He whined while trying to obtain the cup.

He rolled his dark eyes and finally gave him the cup. "Shut up and take it."

His face lit up as the cool plastic cup entered his hands. "Yes! Okay, now do you see the girls anywhere?" He asked before taking a long sip.

Sasuke glared as he watched him consume most of his drink. "No, I don't. Maybe they're on the other–."

"Sasuke, Naruto! Over here!"

They shared a look before Naruto handed the cup over. "Of course she always finds us. She never not finds us."

He shrugged. "It's Ino, she could find a needle in a haystack." He mumbled before taking one last sip of water and throwing the container away in a trash can they pass.

Naruto sighs to himself before they reach the table. Maybe he just should have stayed home and moped to himself about the Sakura situation. "Hi Ino, hey Hinata." He sat on the side opposite of them in front of Hinata.

His best friend did his best not elbow him in the ribs. He hated sitting in front of Ino. Her mouth never stopped moving when it came to subjects like this. "Hm."

Both girls said their hellos before Ino cracked her knuckles and reached for a couple magazines and lists out of her bag. "Okay guys, this is Sakura's party from _us_. I heard from my parents the other day that our parentals are going to be throwing a separate welcome back party for her parents and her. So the party we are planning as of right now, is the teen party. Got that?"

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto nodded while leaning back in the chair. "We understand, continue oh great master party planner." He stated while using hand gestures.

She rolled her light blue eyes. "Don't give me sass blondie. Anyways, this party serves two purposes. One, welcoming Sakura back and two, bringing couples back together."

Both boys looked at each other. "What are you talking about? No one is broken in our group. Have they?" Naruto asked while giving a searching look to Sasuke.

He shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't care about our friend's relationships."

Ino gave both of them blank looks. "Don't you guys talk about relationships when you hang out and play video games and other boy bullshit?"

"Well, yeah, but those convos only last about two or three minutes with like two or three word answers. Guys don't open up like girls do." He replied while running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

The girls shared a look. "Well then, let me bring you up to speed," Ino started while raising her pointer finger, "Neji and Tenten, kinda rocky at the moment, they're on break, which–."

"Is being on a break bad? It's not like they're broken up." Naruto voiced while looking confused.

She gave him a disgusted look. "Of course it's bad! Breaks are the first stage before actually breaking up. It's horrible, honestly. Well, it's really horrible in the girl world. I don't know or care about how Neji feels about it, but whatever we need to fix that."

"How do you know if they wanna even stay together? What if they want to end and you're just forcing them together?" Sasuke asked while meeting her gaze.

She returned his blank look. "It's me okay, I just know. On to the next couple, Shikamaru and Temari, they're just not talking which leads to a break as well and breaking up."

He raised his blonde eyebrows. "Them not talking? Temari not controlling him? What's going on?"

Ino placed a hand on her chest in a dramatic manner. "Okay, so I wasn't the only person who reacted that way. Apparently they had a fight about Shikamaru smoking cigarettes. Temari told him to quit and go back to smoking pot because it's better for him than chemicals manufactured in a plant." She stated while using air quotes.

Sasuke lightly chuckled. "So he told Temari he didn't want to smoke pot and now they're not talking?"

She shrugged. "Well yeah. I mean, she just wants him to live as long as possible and you know him, he has everything planned out if he were to die early and stuff like that. But whatever, on to the next couple, Suigetsu and Karin."

"Nooo! Not them again. What's wrong now?" Naruto asked with aggravation. Their problems ruined _everything_ for the group _all_ the time.

She threw her hands in the air. "I said that too! Well anyways, Karin is just being a bitch again, as far as I'm concerned. She's being unreasonable and high maintenance and blah, well that's what he said at least."

The boys nodded in agreement. "That sounds like her. It wouldn't shock me."

"Exactly," she started while reaching for her phone, "now on to more important things. You know the problems, now let's get to the details. This party is just our group party, no outsiders or family friends or anything. Also, this party will most likely have drugs and alcohol. And we're–."

"Drugs? What kind of drugs?" Naruto asked while quirking an eyebrow.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Weed of course. That's apart of helping the Shikamaru and Temari problem. Anyways, we're having the party somewhere with no parents obviously," she looked at Sasuke, "I hear you parents are out of town, for how long?"

He sucked his teeth. "Till Monday."

"Fantastic. The party is tomorrow, we help you clean up Saturday, and you have Sunday to yourself. Got it? Good. Now, I've sent Kiba to get the drugs. Alcohol is covered since I ordered it on my card a couple weeks ago." She said to herself while placing a napkin on the counter and slid it towards them.

"Wow, you've really planned this." The blonde male mumbled while looking the checklist laid on the table.

Sasuke glanced at it and mentally sighed. This whole party could turn into a mess. "What's the UNO cards for?"

Her blue eyes brightened. "I'm glad you asked! It's for a game I found on the internet. It's gonna involve dirty things, like making out, seven minutes in heaven and more R rated stuff, oh gosh I can't wait. I'll explain the rules completely tomorrow."

He shook his blonde head from her excitement. "So this is apart of your fixing couples thing right?"

"Of course, and just bringing all of us closer by being the horny teenage freaks that we are. Which reminds me." She mumbled while pulling out a pen. She grabbed the list and scribbled something new.

Naruto peeked over at it and gave her a questioning look. "Condoms, really?"

"Yes really. If everything goes like I planned, there will be hot dirty sex between reunited couples." She replied while reaching for her diet soda.

Sasuke looked at both of blondes and then Hinata blushing in the corner. This was a waste of his time. "So, are me and Naruto getting anything? Because everything you just told me could have been discussed on the phone."

She slightly frowned. "Gosh, it's more understandable in person. And then your boyfriend asks questions in between."

"I like knowing what's going on, nothing is wrong with asking questions. And I'm not his boyfriend." He retorted while sticking his tongue out at her.

Ino gave him a nonchalant look. "Well anyways, you can buy the condoms since I'm sure you guys know how big your friends are. Me and Hinata are going to go buy food and decorations." She claimed while standing up.

The boys shared a defeated look, but nodded anyway. "I would say call me if you need anything, but you already know that." Sasuke said while copying her actions.

She grabbed her purse and empty soda can. "Oh well of course. See you later!" She called while hooking her arm in Hinata's.

Naruto sighed from the chair and slowly got up. "Wal-Mart?"

He nodded. "I guess so."

* * *

"Was that really necessary Naruto? That was a complete waste of money." He asked while realizing how many boxes of condoms he picked up.

He shrugged. "Everyone likes variety okay? Fire & Ice, Charged, Ecstasy, Warming, and Thin Lubricated make a difference I'm sure."

"Whatever, it better make a difference since they cost enough." He mumbled to himself while throwing the bag on his bed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shut up, we're rich. It's not gonna affect your life savings or anything."

He gave him a blank look before unbuttoning his shirt. "Be quiet."

"Exactly," he stated while heading for the television, "how do you think this party is going to go tomorrow?"

Sasuke returned from his closest with a t-shirt on. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and shrugged. "I don't have a clue. It sounds like a complete mess to me."

His hand grasped around the remote and he began to flick through channels. "I thought so too. It's not a definite that the drugs, alcohol, and dirty card games can make everything better. It could just make things a lot worse."

He laid back and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "It's Ino. She thinks she can fix everything with her magic fairy love wand."

"It'd be great if she could." He mumbled to himself.

His dark eyes opened and absorbed what Naruto said. "She couldn't fix our problem Naruto. No one can but ourselves."

Naruto turned around in the spinning chair and looked back at him. "But Sasuke! What if she could help us? I mean it's Ino, she does fix stuff from time to time."

"Yeah, but getting her to fix this involves telling her our situation, and we're not doing that," he claimed while sitting on his elbows, "we're not telling her that we both have feelings for Sakura. You know why? Because it's gonna get us nowhere. Honestly, what can she possibly do to help that?"

His blue eyes saddened and he turned around to face the television. "Okay, you're right, but maybe this party might bring us together. Or maybe even straighten out our problem."

He scoffed and laid back down. "I doubt it. Watch this party make everything worse. What if we're just wasting our time?"

Naruto scratched at the back of his neck. "How would we be wasting our time?"

He deeply sighed and sat back up on his elbows. "What if Sakura doesn't like or want either one of us? Then what are we gonna do? Make her change her mind?"

He paused while reaching for his cell phone. "You're right, but this is what I'm saying. Maybe Ino can help us."

Sasuke gave him a questioning blank look. "How?"

"We can tell her the situation, and then she can talk to Sakura like girls do. She said they go into depth with their feelings and shit. All we have to do is get Ino to talk to Sakura about us, from there it should be fine."

He met his excited blue eyes and then looked away while licking his lips. "Maybe it could work, but it's not guaranteed. What if it back fires and it's just a waste of our time?"

He gave me a dumbfounded look. "How could this possibly mess up?"

"Well, what if Sakura starts talking about us as her friends and nothing more. Or watch her have met some guy in Florida."

His blue eyes narrowed in defeat. "You like crushing my hope and dreams don't you?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't be your best friend without me doing that."

He rolled his eyes and threw the remote control at him. "Sadly, but anyways, what now? I really don't wanna think about her."

"Sakura? It's annoying you that much?" He asked while throwing a pillow at the back of his head.

He glared and took the pillow with him to lie on the floor. "Yes! You'd be lying if you said you weren't thinking about her too. Besides, the whole point of me coming over here was to derail my thoughts of her existence."

"Of course I'm thinking about her, but it's not driving me crazy. And I know that, and so far you're failing." He mumbled while reaching for a pillow to pull over his face.

Naruto sighed and scratched at the blonde hairs at the beginning of his boxers. "I know, I know. It's just that, when I'm home alone. I think more, and harder, and my thoughts get so over whelming that I don't know what to do with myself. Sooo, I rather come here and talk to you in person where my thoughts won't kill my brain."

Sasuke removed the pillow and began to stare up at the ceiling. "I understand what you mean."

He bit his lip before speaking. "Hey Sasuke, do you mind if I stay here tonight? My parents are going out to dinner and dancing and whatever and won't be back till like five in the morning. I really don't think I can be alone." He mumbled while looking at different colors in the wood flooring.

Usually, he'd be annoyed and tell him to suck it up and go home, but in a way, he needed his company too. "Fine, just don't shove me to edge of the bed again."

"You know I can't control the way I sleep."

He rolled his eyes and picked up the television remote. "Don't be annoyed when you wake up in the bed alone."

He sat up and made an over dramatic sad face to Sasuke. "No… okay, I'll try."

He lightly smirked. "That's what I thought."

* * *

He was so close. Like literally, he was pretty close to being on the edge of the bed. Not to mention he was cold, the idiot had to take up sixty percent of the covers. Sasuke sighed and looked over at his face. As peaceful as always, completely oblivious to the fact he was the worst person to sleep with ever. He's been pondering if he should get on the floor or go to a guest bedroom for the last thirty minutes and he still couldn't decide. In all honesty, he wasn't even tired and it was actually a suitable time to wake up, noon.

Which was the time he and Naruto usually woke up to begin their day, except the idiot was slacking up and was still asleep. There was no point in waking him since he'd be awake for a minute or two and then fall back asleep. Also if they ate breakfast, he'd just eat that and go back to sleep. Either way, it didn't work out for him with trying to keep him awake unless he woke up first by himself. If he moved, of course Naruto would move, wake up, and wonder where he was going.

On the other hand, he was hungry and he did have to pee, so all this contemplating was a complete waste of his time. He took one more glance at Naruto's face before slowly pulling himself out of bed. Lucky for him, he only shifted to his other side and took more of the covers with him. Sasuke slightly smirked at his ability to be a heavy sleeper and then headed for the bathroom. After he finished, he went back out, grabbed his cell phone, and left the room.

He made his way down the stairs and noticed how it was completely quiet. He looked out the front window and wasn't shocked to see that Itachi's car was missing from the driveway. He didn't come home last night. He shrugged and made his way to the kitchen while running a hand through his choppy hair. He didn't know what to make. There were two reasons why, one because he was positive that there wasn't any food here. Him and Naruto ate out last night so they didn't bother cabinet raiding; and two, there was the fact that it was noon, so maybe they could eat something else other than brunch.

Sasuke scratched at his bare stomach and looked at all the cabinets open before him, as well as the fridge and pantry. Why was deciding what to eat when you really hungry the hardest thing to do ever? He rolled his eyes and decided to start making coffee. He didn't know why, but it was the only thing they had and it could help keep him awake until Naruto woke up so they could decide what to eat together. He nodded in approval as the coffee began to percolate. He took out a cup and started looking around for coffee stuff until the doorbell rang.

He rolled his eyes and harshly set down the coffee liquid creamer and headed towards the door. It was probably one of their dumb friends or some kid selling something, either way he hoped whoever it was didn't mind the fact that he was about to answer the door in just his boxers. He thought about looking through the peek hole, but he rather face who it was head on with his pissed off, you disturbed me while I was doing something face, than his oh it's you here face.

He opened the door with grimace in all, until it faded and realized who it was. "Sakura?"

Her smile was wide and she instantly threw herself into his arms. "Hey Sasuke."

He fought the butterfly feeling rising in his stomach and relished in the fact she was here. Her smell, her face, and her voice, was completely the same and it made him feel like he was actually home. "Why are you here so early?" Sasuke asked while pulling back and looking down at her.

Her smile never faltered as she brushed off his question. "Sasuke, you've gotten so tall! And so… never mind," she said while finally noticing everything about him. His hair had gotten longer in the front, his muscles were definitely more defined, his face was more perfect than ever, and his attitude was the same. He was so Sasuke, and she loved it. A smile made it's way back to her lips until it faltered when she noticed he was in his boxers, her first thought that some girl was here, but then she remembered that Naruto's car was out there so it wasn't a possibility. Her second thought was that she came at the right time to him in all his glory and the third thought was that she was disturbing him. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

At first he didn't hear her question due to the fact he was still looking at everything about her, but he shook his head and let her in the house. "No, I was just making coffee. Did you want some?"

She nodded and followed him to the kitchen. "Where's– Naruto!" She exclaimed when she noticed him at the top of the stairs.

He was running a hand through his messy blonde hair until he noticed her voice. "Sakura?" He mumbled, as he looked her up and down from the top of the stairs. He swore his heart skipped a beat as soon as he heard her voice.

Sasuke fought the urge to grimace as he watched the two of them make eye contact like they were something out of Romeo and Juliet. Well Sakura was here, let the drama, feelings, and emotions officially begin.

* * *

**Review please. :)**

**!(-KinkyK)**


End file.
